


Fall of the lost

by Cloudseer



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive movie - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, angst in verse form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudseer/pseuds/Cloudseer
Summary: From the fall of Galahd to the fall of Insomnia





	Fall of the lost

Raindrops of ashes and dust  
As homestead falls  
And a memory of broken skies  
To haunt the night 

Weep not for the fallen  
Home and beyond hurt  
But who shall bless those yearning  
For a fading dream of warmth and life  
And one last storm

What shall become of you  
Dear child of fire  
Behind this wall of fear and hate  
So far from the rain  
Fighting for a hope taken too soon  
And too harsh the choice facing you

Will the hand of fate favor you?  
After this fracture of your soul  
And all those lives you took  
That once were dear to you  
Waver not from the path you choose  
For either glory or betrayal  
Have a place that waits for you

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to everyone in the discord group for encouraging me.  
> And to that one friend that encouraged me to make it worse.  
> (You know who you are)


End file.
